Grenade
A hand grenade is any small bomb that can be thrown by hand. A variety of types of hand grenades exists, the most common being explosive grenades designed to detonate after impact or after a set amount of time. Most Common Grenades (To the MUSH:) M-67 Fragmentation Grenade - Damage: Medium/High The M67 grenade is a fragmentation hand grenade used by the United States military. The M67 grenade has a spherical steel body that contains 6.5 ounces of composition B explosive. The M213 fuse is specifically designed for use with the M67 fragmentation grenade. The M67 grenade weighs 14 ounces in total and has a safety clip to prevent the pin on the grenade from being pulled accidentally. The pin prevents the lever, or "spoon" on the grenade from flipping off and arming the fuse on the grenade. The M67 can be thrown 90 to 100 feet by the average male soldier. Its fuse delays detonation between 4 and 5 seconds after the spoon is released. Steel fragments (not to be confused with shrapnel) are provided by the grenade body and produce an injury radius of 45 ft, with a fatality radius of 15 ft, though some fragments can disperse as far out as 820 ft. MK-3 Concussion Grenade - Damage: Low/Medium The MK3 offensive hand grenade is a cylindrical concussion grenade designed to produce casualties during close combat while minimizing danger to friendly personnel. The grenade is also used for concussion effects in enclosed areas, for blasting, or for demolition tasks. The shock waves (overpressure) produced by this grenade when used in enclosed areas are greater than those produced by the fragmentation grenade. It is, therefore, very effective against enemy soldiers located in bunkers, buildings, and fortified areas. Stun/Flash-Bang Grenade - Damage: Low/Stun A stun grenade, also known as a flash grenade or a flashbang, is a non-lethal weapon.It is designed to produce a blinding flash of light and loud noise without causing permanent injury. The flash produced momentarily activates all light sensitive cells in the eye, making vision impossible for approximately five seconds, until the eye restores itself to its normal, unstimulated state. The loud blast causes temporary loss of hearing, and also disturbs the fluid in the ear, causing loss of balance. These grenades are designed to temporarily neutralize the combat effectiveness of enemies by disorienting their senses. When detonated, the fuse/grenade body assembly remains intact. The body is a tube with holes along the sides that emit the light and sound of the explosion. The explosion does not cause shrapnel injury, but can still burn. The filler consists of about 4.5 grams of a pyrotechnic metal-oxidant mix of magnesium or aluminium and an oxidizer such as ammonium perchlorate or potassium perchlorate. Other less Common Anti-Tank Grenades - Damage: High An anti-tank grenade is a specialized explosive device to defeat heavily armored targets. The first anti-tank grenades were improvised devices. The Germans were the first during World War One to come up with an improvised anti-tank grenade, taking their stick ("potato masher") grenade and taping two to three more of the explosive heads without the sticks to create one complete grenade. In combat, after arming, the grenade was thrown on top of the slowly advancing tank where the armor was thin. Due to improvements in modern tank armor, anti-tank hand grenades are generally considered obsolete Chemical Grenades - Damage: Varies by Type Chemical and gas grenades include smoke grenades and incendiary grenades. Unlike explosive grenades, chemical and gas grenades are designed to burn or to release a gas, not to explode. Smoke Grenades - Damage: Low/Stun Smoke grenades are used as ground-to-ground or ground-to-air signalling devices, target or landing zone marking devices, and screening devices for unit movement. The body is a sheet-steel cylinder with emission holes in the top and bottom. These allow the smoke to be released when the grenade is ignited. Two main types exist: colored smoke (for signaling) and screening smoke. In colored smoke grenades, the filler consists of 250 to 350 grams of colored smoke mixture (mostly potassium chlorate, lactose and a dye). Screening smoke grenades usually contain HC (hexachloroethane/zinc) smoke mixture or TA (terephthalic acid) smoke mixture. HC smoke is harmful to breathe, since it contains hydrochloric acid. Whilst not intended as a primary effect, these grenades can generate enough heat to scald or burn unprotected skin, and the spent casing should not be touched until it has cooled. Incendiary - Damage: Medium/High Incendiary grenades (or thermite grenades) produce intense heat by means of a chemical reaction. Modern incendiary grenades (or thermite grenades) produce intense heat by means of a chemical reaction. The body is practically the same as that of a smoke grenade. The filler is 600 to 800 grams of thermate, which is an improved version of World War II-era thermite. The chemical reaction that produces the heat is called a thermite reaction. In this reaction, powdered aluminium metal and iron oxide react to produce a stream of molten iron and aluminium oxide. This reaction produces a tremendous amount of heat, burning at 3,992 F. This makes incendiary grenades useful for destroying weapons caches, artillery, and vehicles. Other advantages include its ability to function without an external oxygen source, allowing it to burn underwater. Because they are not intended to be thrown, thermite incendiary grenades generally have a shorter delay fuse than other grenades (about two seconds). White phosphorus can also be used as an incendiary agent. It burns at a temperature of 5,070 F. Thermite and white phosphorus cause some of the worst and most painful burn injuries because they burn so quickly and at such a high temperature. In addition, white phosphorus is very poisonous: a dose of 50-100 milligrams is lethal to the average human. Molotov cocktail - Damage: Low/Medium The Molotov cocktail is an improvised incendiary grenade prepared from a glass bottle filled with gasoline (petrol) ignited by an attached burning strip of cloth when the thrown bottle bursts against its target. The Molotov cocktail received its name during the Soviet invasion of Finland in 1939 Winter War, but had been in use earlier in the decade when used by Franco's troops during the Spanish Civil War. The name originated from Finnish troops during the Winter War. It was named after former Soviet foreign minister Vyacheslav Molotov whom they deemed responsible for the war, and a humorous reference to the Soviet bombs known as "Molotov bread baskets" in Finland. Back to ARMORY Category:News-Files Category:Armory